TAC Stark
TAC Stark is a four-wheel drive vehicle manufactured by Tecnologia Automotiva Catarinense. The Stark is a Jeep type compact SUV and is TAC's first production model. This project came about through an initiative of Federação das Indústrias do Estado de Santa Catarina or FIESC (Federation of Industries of the State of Santa Catarina) because Santa Catarina has many parts producers but no automakers. The Stark is powered by an FPT 2.3 litre turbodiesel engine. Stands out due to aspects such as individual tubular chassis and suspension on all 4 wheels in double A suspension. Project For the design of Stark, were made significant investments in Research & Development. The design of the 4 × 4 was created in Brazil by Brazilians. The company used technology and experience to provide a SUV with high quality standard. The jeep was taken to the extreme in every way, supporting and moving obstacles in testing to bring the best 4 × 4 genuinely Brazilian, with worldwide production and assembly accuracy. The company used advanced 3D software and allied their knowledge acquired over the years to provide a project with a high level of quality, which until then seemed to be accessible only to large companies. The virtual simulation to the finished car, the route was done with complete safety. Stark joined The robust design with soft, curved shapes, which provide excellent aerodynamics and still ensure a sporty and contemporary look. To define the components of the vehicle, the TAC had available software virtual product development (VPD), used by major automakers in the world. Mechanical systems: transmission, suspension, steering and innovative tubular structure were sized with the best engineering practices and extensively tested. Powerplant The engine driving the S23 Stark is a 2.3L 16V Turbodiesel Intercooler, unprecedented in Brazil, supplied by FPT - FIAT Powertrain Technologies, the largest manufacturer of propulsion systems in Latin America. The engine has four cylinders, common-rail direct injection and produces 127 horsepower at 3,600 rpm with a torque of 30.6 Nm at 1,800 rpm. Developed and manufactured in Italy, the engine will also be produced in the Brazilian plant in Sete Lagoas (MG), from 2009. Another highlight of this product is its great weight ratio x torque - more than most 3.0L engines available in the market. The S23 combines excellent performance and low power consumption, with reduced levels of emissions, given the Euro III standard control and prone to Euro IV and Euro V. Featureshttp://www.teras.com.br/carros/archives/2006/10/18/tac-stark/ The Stark 4WD is the newest 4 × 4 vehicle with compact and independent long-travel suspension on all four wheels. It has innovative design, advanced technology and high performance. With the ability to run on any type of terrain, serves both practitioners off-road as those seeking a bold car for urban use. This is the off-road category with the lightest diesel engine and higher ground clearance. It has synchronized 5-speed transmission, with reduced, ventilated disc brakes on all 4 wheels, power steering, air conditioning, power locks and windows, bodywork for 4 individual seats with composite materials and engineering plastics panels, tubular structure, distance of 2,540 mm wheelbase. - Own and innovative design, focused on function and aesthetically upgraded. - Main structure protection with built-Saint Anthony. - Fuel tank 70 liter fully protected by the main structure. - Rugged: The tubular structure of Stark 4WD has a high mechanical strength, providing safety and vehicle stability on trails and minimizing risks to the driver and passengers. - Weight distribution: The best weight distribution wheelbase in its class ensures maximum traction in adverse situations, and further reduces the expense of other equipment Stark. See also * Troller References Similar vehicles * Dragon - produces the similar Atero and Jump! External links * TAC Motors official page * TAC Stark Page Category:Cars of Brazil Category:Trucks built in Brazil Category:SUVs